The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An environmentally-friendly technology of a vehicle is a core technology which controls survival of a future automobile industry, and advanced car makers have focused their energy on the development of an environmentally-friendly vehicle to achieve environmental and fuel efficiency regulations.
An electric vehicle (EV) or a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) that utilizes electrical energy, or a double clutch transmission (DCT) improving efficiency and convenience of a transmission may be examples of such future vehicle technology.
The DCT includes two clutches and a gear train of a manual transmission. The DCT selectively transmits torque input from an engine to two input shafts through two clutches, changes the torque selectively transmitted to the two input shafts through the gear train, and outputs the changed torque.
The DCT is used to realize a compact transmission achieving multiple forward speed stages beyond a fifth forward speed stage. The DCT is used as an automated manual transmission by controlling two clutches and synchronizing devices by a controller, which does not require a driver's manual manipulation.
Compared with an automatic transmission with planetary gear sets, the DCT has excellent power delivery efficiency, simplifies change and addition of components for achieving multiple gear stages, and improves fuel economy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.